As The Pain Surfaces
} Season 4, Episode 4 } Episode Information Air Date January 17, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Insignificant Beliefs Next Episode Secrets Among Each Other Summary With nightfall upon New York City and as a devastating confrontation is about to ignite between The Old Ones and Lorena; Eric and Lorena continue to keep their position. Eric questions Lorena and asks what is the reason why she has returned, which leaves Lorena replying that she believes Eric already knows the answer to that specific question. Eric implies that he's seen that she's casused quite a mess with inflicting pain upon Vincent for no apparent reason. Lorena replies that he has always had it coming due to his sarcastic personality. As Vincent, Michael, Kate, Terrell, Becca, Gordon, and Jaden hold their positions until Eric gives a direct order to initiate, Lorena declares that the war shall begin; which leads to Eric declaring Terrell, Vincent, Becca, Michael, and Jaden to defend themselves as he announces to Kate and Gordon to retreat into hiding until it concludes. As Becca and Terrell tries to attack Patience, she causes pain afflictions on the two, which leaves them in a subsequent state of mind while suffering. Vincent and Michael formed a rapid plot to confuse Zyra, which they both fastly move in different areas around the condominium, which has Zyra easily misunderstood of which to handle. Seeing Michael approach her, she conjures a pain iffliction spell to stop the pace of Michael which doesn't properly work since he is considered an Old One. Unexpectedly approaching her rear view, Vincent propels Zyra and restrains her intensily in the air and threatning to remove her spinal cord if she retalitates. As Jaden views an opening attack on Lorena, he fastly approaches her position, which Eric intentionally orders him not to initiate upon Lorena. With Lorena noticing Jaden's threat, she conjures a necromancing spell against Jaden which she obtains complete control over his mind and Jaden begins to fall upon his knees and implies that she will do as she pleases. Tired of her efficacious intermissions, Eric resists his motives of danger and accelerated towards Lorena fronter position and overpowers her by obstructing her throat tightly, which Lorena places an intense pain infliction upon Eric and Eric implies to her that he's had centuries to become immune to her insignificant inflictions. As Lorena concentrates with enough anger and serenity, while restraining Lorena by her throat, Eric begins to feel the anxiety of her power and he slowly collapses while holding his head and trying to reduce to pain. Lorena confesses to Eric that he's strong but not that strong based on how many exceeding years she has over him and his siblings. While Eric continues to feel that ravaging outcome of Lorena's infliction, Lorena commands Vincent to release Zyra or he'll suffer the same result of her brother, which Vincent gently releases Zyra from his restrainment. Lorena declares to Zyra and Patience that it's time to depart until next time, which Patience replies that she's beginning to enjoy herself while extricating the spell she placed upon Terrell and Becca. Lorena centers in front of Eric, whom he glares at her in return and she states until next time, and the three witches gradually dissipates from the residence. As Eric is released from Lorena infliction, he see's Jaden is still manipulated by the enchantment of Lorena's conjurement. With Terrel, Becca, Vincent, and Michael recovering from the attack, Kate and Gordon returns to the residence as Kate is summoned to return by Michael. As Vincent hints to Eric that trying to help Jaden is not a good idea, Eric slowly declares that Jaden recovers from his mental inprisonment, Jaden ferociously glares at Eric and is threatened by his approach and rapidly grabs a nearby coating wood stand and breks it, which forms a stake. While Eric looking prepared to end his enragement, Jaden fastly approaches Eric and tries to intact him with the wooden stake and Eric quickly appears behind him and incapitates his heart. Falling to his death, Eric implies to Jaden that he apologizes while looking at his recovered family and companions. Arriving at the residence which is nearly destroyed, Isabella views the area and sees that Lorena has delibitated the household and leaves the one of the vampire sheriffs defeated. Approaching Eric and asking him is he considered recovered, Eric replies that he's going to be fine within several minutes, but questions Isabella on what did she discover while with Ayana and Jamia. Isabella states that she learned that they're grimoire's doesn't go back that long in history to explain how to defeat the original witch, but can seek guidance and help from the spiritual world of contacting their grandmothers Lauren and Victoria. Accepting that their trying to unravel Lorena's weaknessses, Eric embraces Isabella with a kiss and informs her that she's done all that she can do for now and that they all must retreat to another location. Believing that something would have happen to Michael as she stayed behind in retreatment, Kate questions Michael decisions on letting her stay behind and not help. Michael implies that if she would of interferred with a two thousand century witch, than her outcome would of been like their deceased companion, Jaden. Not taking his sarcasm well, Kate replies to Michael and states that if they're apart while during confrontations, it will make them both worry about each other's safety and their consciosness will be caused by many interruptions. Thinking of her latest suggestion, Michael regrets that he's making the decision of informing Kate to get involved and do all that she can to benefit Lorena being defeated. Michael lastly implies to Kate that if demands her to retreat from the area, then he wants her to follow his instructions and keep herself and others safe. Kate accepts his compromise and informs him that her training was considered worth the while, which leaves Michael worrying. Upon the arrival of Destiny and Brian, Gordon directs them both to Vincent location, in which they are reunited and Vincent embraces Destiny with an endearing kiss. In the process, Destiny reveals and introduces her cousin Brian to Vincent which Brian begins to hesitate of not accepting Vincent's gracefulness, but remembers what Destiny implied to him and he shakes Vincent hand and accepts what he is no longer a threat, which Vincent is abundant for his honesty. Brian begins to examine on what occured at their residence, which Vincent implies that it is considered a long story but is willing to participate in further action as The Old Ones and their companions plan to end her indestructable reign. Destiny informs Vincent that she didn't think that ancient vampires such as himself and his siblings can be vitiated or temporarily mutilated by any witch or supernatural being. Vincent acknowledges that due to Lorena's intriguing power and her age, she can easily overpower them and is considered a threat to all undead immortals that is inhabitating the world. Glad to see that he has fully ameliorate from the pain infliction, Gordon informs his father that when the time of war approaches itself in the midst of their environment again, he wants to engage against Lorena and her counterparts. Feeling that it's not a good resolution, Vincent intacts with his son and responds to him that he will soon have no choice but defend himself, which leaves Gordon is deep-thought condition. Eric announces to Terrell and Becca to return to their areas and address to vampires that inhibits the area and declare to keep an immenent look-out for Lorena and her coven. Accepting that they will initiate the process, Terrell informs Eric that he should also reconsider finding a replacement sheriff for Jaden, which Becca acknowledges that no one can ever take the responsibility that Jaden formely had. Leading into a major disagreement, Eric ends the argument and demands that he will handle it in time and that they should immediatetly report to their duties. As the sheriffs depart from The Old Ones residence, Kristina unanticipatedly appears in the living room, which Eric feels her presence and clarifies what does she want. Kristina implies that he does need her help after all. Notified that the residence waa just infiltrated by the presence of Lorena, André dismisses himself from his congressional meeting and contacts Sariah to inform her that she should head back to the residence to support the others with aid that is needed. Sariah inquest on why would Lorena be so devoted of implicating all vampires and werewolves and she knows that it wouldn't resolve a dispute that occured over 2,000 years ago during the ancient ages of time. André makes clear to her that Lorena isn't just trying to exterminate the species of all supernaturals, but is endeavoring the hope of only having witches as the prime supernatural beings inhabiting the entire earth. Implying that it isn't going to be a manifesting task, Sariah implies that André and his siblings are the key of desolating the existence of all vampires. Admitting to her analogy, André states that it has been their main goal to prevent since they defeated the threatning approach of Lorena centuries ago. He also directs to Sariah's state of mind that they will need another witch to uncover Lorena's explicit secret of gaining immortality and immense power. In the middle of a general exam, Matthew and Wesley text Camille meaningful information on how trying to defeat Lorena and to initiate her weakness abilities. While with Scott, Camille receives the text and is informed from Matthew and Wesley; that a witch with enough power from numerous and deceased witches can break the encryptment of Lorena's immortality but will die in the process, due to how much of her life force is used while conjuring the spell. Camille replies back that she's not sacrificing both of her closest friends to defeat The Original Witch, and implies that their must be another way. Scott insists upon an idea that can probably help Camille and her siblings in their disastrous matter. Listening to his proposal, Scott enlightens Camille that while he read many chapters based on the supernatural environment, he states that each supernatural entity or being is consisted with a weakness to be obliberated but there's a loop-hole in order to achieve that initiative of ending the life any supernatural. Understanding his method of instruction, Camille reacts of stating to Scott that he may have discovered a contrivance of detecting an instability theory of defeating Lorena once and for all which she keeps in mind, as they head home from the university's campus. Returning from the scheduled session that they had on central ave, Ayana and Jamia begin to discuss the importance of summoning their ancestor to find a way to annihilate Lorena which wouldn't be an easy duty to fulfill. Ayana mentions to Jamia that all she needs is a maximum of time within the spirit world to interact with her ancestors and to retrieve the answer she's searching for. Believing that while she's within the realm, Jamia will concentrate on conjuring an extensive limit upon her time to gain the answer she needs. Announcing from the forward location that she knew that she soon would encounter another lineage set of powerful witches, Lorena unexpectedly arrives along with her coven and acknowledges both Ayana and Jamia for fulfilling implementing their purpose of retrieving their ancestor's capacity of power. Declaring Lorena's purpose of what she wants from them, Ayana informs The Original Witch that whatever she planning, it's would not be succeeded. Lorena grins with endowment and offers Ayana and Jamia a rising position within her coven as she implies that she needs more powerful witches to help regain their authority among the supernatural world. Mentally denying her offer, Jamia states to Lorena that she would rather meet her death than to become apart of coven that only wants power for themselves. Astonished by her response, Patience and Zyra makes aware to Jamia that witches were formed to possess the entities of power. Ayana becomes aware of their true meaning to be considered what they are and she states that the reason to possess certain abilities is to assure nature stands for equal balance upon supernatural power. Loving how she knows her ancient history of the first law created among witchcraft, Lorena concludes her univited presence of accepting the decline from Ayana and Jamia and insists that they both will perish along with their undead companions. As Ayana and Jamia stand their ground patiently; Lorena and her coven dissipates within minutes. Ayana and Jamia are left with undecided thoughts of whom to trust in their environment. Decided to remain in her office to discuss how important Dominic means to her as well as her siblings; Ariana informs Dominic that she loves him extensively but considers her family as her first priority to protect under any circumstance. Not trying to have Ariana choose of whom she should love to the fullest, Dominic recommends that she put her family before others and especially before himself. He also unveils that he would initiate the same when the time comes when Lorena tries to abolish the existence of each vampire and werewolf. Proclaiming that she wouldn't let no harm come to him, Ariana declares that she is currently in love with Dominic and that nothing will prevent their infatuation between each other. Informing her not to establish promises she cannot preserve, Dominic entitles that all he asks of her is to be there when their time is upon the hour and to committ to living up to her actions rather than words. Accepting that she'll take him up on that offer, Ariana embraces Dominic with an heartfelt affection that he endeavored while they remained comforting each other. Still awaiting the reason why Kristina is continuosuly appearing in their household, Isabella informs Eric that she's heading to bed before she has an epiphany and performs a staking asset through her heart, which Kristina remorsefully accepts as a compliment. Eric replies to Isabella that she shouldn't be threatened by her arrival, he implies that he'll find out what information she possesses and she'll depart with no further appearances. Embracing him a kiss, Isabella implies that she loves him, while Eric replies that he loves her more. With the departure of Isabella, Kristina rapidy approaches Eric and begins initiating him with an emotional kiss which Eric deny's and forcefully impacts her towards the nearby chair and demands for her to explain why she's here. Kristina informs Eric that she'll tell him everything as it contains brief information on how to defeat The Original Witch herself and whom can retain them the answers Eric seeks. Eric questions what did she have in mind, which Kristina implies that they both should depart to Virginia to visit an old friend and obtain the answer they need. Not accepting her temporary getaway, Eric makes clear that he's no longer going anywhere with Kristina. Left with the only proposition to declare, Kristina makes clear that without obtaining the information, he will be signing the death certificate of Isabella and all of his closest companions and that he can consume all the human blood he wants while traveling without her spreading the word back to his current mistres of his diet being frequently post-poned. Thinking of her resolution, Eric agrees with her purpose and replies that he'll leave with her to seek the answers from his former companion, Grant. Leaving Kristina blushing with no curiousity, Eric fastly makes his way to his bedroom and as Isabella sleeps peacefully, Eric embraces her with a passionate kiss and secretly informs her that he loves her and he'll return soon. Making his way towards the vehicle, Eric enters and implies that she can proceed upon their destination, which Kristina grins and departs from the residence. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance. J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Thomas Dekker as Jaden Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Soundtrack 1. Midnight Starlight- Jason Walker 2. Pumped Up Kicks- Foster The People 3. Islands- The XX 4. Lemonworld- The National 5. Happiness Is Overrated- The Airborne Toxic Event Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes